Kaleidoscope heart
by mrsppiton
Summary: Ron/Hermione Rövid mese a bizalomról, és arról, mi történik akkor, ha hagyjuk elszürkülni a hétköznapokat. Ahogy mindenhonnan, innen is van kiút, csak meg kell találni... És persze az sem árt, ha megpróbáljuk félretenni azt a bizonyos büszkeséget...


**Cím**: Kaleidoscope heart  
><strong>Párosítás<strong>: Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Leírás<strong>: Rövid mese a bizalomról, és arról, mi történik akkor, ha hagyjuk elszürkülni a hétköznapokat. Ahogy mindenhonnan, innen is van kiút, csak meg kell találni... És persze az sem árt, ha megpróbáljuk félretenni azt a bizonyos büszkeséget..  
><strong>Készült<strong>: 2011. 08. 29.

Tavasz vége volt, nyár kezdete, az év legszebb időszaka. A madárcsicsergéstől és vidám gyerekektől hangos londoni parkban sétáló fiatal nő azonban úgy érzete, tél van, a valaha volt legfagyosabb tél.

Annyira álomszerű volt minden. Túlságosan álomszerű. A nő boldog volt, és azt hitte, a férfi is az, hiszen utóbbi soha nem mutatta annak jelét, hogy zavarná a kialakult helyzet. A kialakult helyzet, mely az életük volt. Nem, talán egyszer mintha jelezte volna, néhány héttel korábban. Esetlenül feküdt kedvese mellé, jelezte, hogy több beszélgetésre lenne szüksége. A nő szinte meg sem hallotta, éppen a Reggeli Prófétát bújta, az őt méltató cikket olvasta el újra és újra. A válasza gúnyos nevetés volt, férje ugyanis nyilvánvalóan túlságosan lagymatag, egy igazi férfinak nem ilyennek kell lennie. Tudja, ahogyan mindig mindent jobban tudott, hiszen _olvasta_.

Ron Weasley az első és egyetlen férfi volt Hermione Granger életében, találkozásukat és szerelmük történetét pedig mindketten isteni ajándéknak tekintették, hiszen ilyen fiatalon megtalálni azt, aki az ember társa lesz egy életre, meglehetősen ritkaszámba ment. Az elmúlt évek boldogsága is erről tanúskodott, a Roxfort után szinte azonnal közös otthont kerestek, és összeházasodtak. Nem állhatott útjukba sem a Mágus Akadémia, sem pedig az Auror képző, ahová Ron járt. Természetesen a barátaikról sem feledkeztek meg, hét közben rendszeresen vacsorákra voltak hivatalosak, sőt ha idejük engedte, ők látták vendégül a hozzájuk legközelebb állókat.  
>És még így, minden mellett is rengeteg idejük volt egymásra. Ezt pedig egyikük sem bánta, napjaik fénypontja a kettesben töltött idő volt.<p>

A vidám, napsütéses londoni utcán sétálva Hermione elgondolkozott, mikor változhatott meg mindez. Nem a baráti összejövetelek, nem a még mindig szenvedélyes éjszakák, hanem valami más, melynek még ő, a zseniális egykori iskola első sem tudott nevet adni. Az, amely által monotonná vált az egész. A felszín alatt nem ellentétek húzódtak, azokat könnyű lett volna megtalálni, és megoldani. Egy sokkal veszélyesebb állapotba kerültek, a látszat alatti végtelen ürességbe.  
>Talán télen kezdődhetett, már karácsony tájékán. Igen, ha jobban visszagondolt, már akkoriban érezhető volt, hogy valami nincs rendjén. A kibontakozás azonban április környékén következhetett be, alig egy hónappal azelőtt. Hermione dühösen dobbantott, és megtörölte könnyáztatta arcát.<br>Az egészre előző nap jött rá, és a düh, amit érzett még azt sem engedte akkor, hogy sírjon. Az éjszakája meglehetősen álmatlan volt, és reggel, amikor felébredt, elemi erővel zuhant rá az előző este összes eseménye, minden egyes szava. Azóta képtelen volt megállítani a könnyeit. Hát megkapta. Megtanulta azt az érzést is, amit hiába olvasott el ezernyi könyvben, megtapasztalva mégis más volt, életszerű, és rettentő fájdalmas, a szíve kicsit megszakadt.

Ahogy pedig folyamatosan, szinte kényszerítve önmagát visszaemlékezett az előző napra, úgy érzete, mintha az egész csak egy borzalmas álom lenne.  
>A legborzalmasabb az egészben az volt, hogy észre sem vette, Ron az utóbbi időben egyre később jár haza, és azt a furcsa csillogást a szemében is csak utólag visszagondolva vélte felfedezni.<br>A régi közös játékuk lett a veszte.  
>Ron az évek alatt sosem tudta megtanulni teljesen lezárni az elméjét, Hermione pedig sokszor cukkolta ezzel, évekkel azelőtti játék volt közöttük, hogy a lány néha véletlenszerűen legilimentálta, úgy gondolta ugyanis, hogy a váratlan helyzetek elősegítik a fiú fejlődését ezen a téren. Azonban régen nem játszották már ezt, maguk sem tudták volna megmondani, mióta. Nem csináltak ők már semmit.<p>

Aznap este viszont Hermionét elfogta valamiféle rég nem tapasztalt érzés. Egyszerűen az íróasztalra csapta a munkát, melyet újabban a megbeszéltektől eltérően hazavitt, és égető vágyat érzett, hogy Ronnal lehessen. Csak üljenek a díványon egymás mellett néma csendben, vagy beszélgessék át az éjszakát, mindegy, csak a régi legyen mindent. Mert akkor egy kis része már rádöbbent, mennyire elszaladt vele a ló az utóbbi időben. A férfi a konyhában volt, ahogyan sejtette, a Mollytól kapott karamellás sütemény maradékát tüntette el épp.

- Hétvégén én is sütök valami finomat, mit szólsz? – ölelte át hátulról a vörös hajút. – Mondjuk vaníliásat, úgyis az a kedvenced.

Ron meglepődve fordult a lány felé, tekintetéből csodálkozás áradt, nyilvánvalóan rég volt, amikor Hermione meghitt pillanatokra törekedett, ez azonban vitathatatlanul az volt.

- Az nagyon jó lesz – mosolygott, és szeretettel végigsimított felesége haján. – Befejezted a munkát mára?

- Ahogy mondod. Ezért úgy gondoltam, mi lenne, ha vennénk egy jó fürdőt, és korán ágyba bújnánk?

- Jól hangzik, megyek, előkészítem – derült fel a férfi arca. Amikor hátat fordított, és az ajtó felé indult, Hermione úgy vélte, itt a megfelelő pillanat. Egy halkan elmormogott _Legillimens_segítségével már bent is járt a férfi fejében. A látvány azonban nem éppen az volt, melyre az ember egy fárasztó munkanap után vágyik. Egyáltalán, arra a képre valószínűleg senki nem vágyik, semmilyen körülmények között. Ron emlékeiben ugyanis egy másik nő jelent meg. Úgy látszott, a minisztériumban dolgozik, az egyenruhája alapján legalábbis ezt tudta hirtelen megállapítani. A boszorkány nem volt különösebben szép, barna, vállig érő haja, és vékony ajkai voltak. Ahogy a férfi emlékeiben a nő elnevette magát, Hermione azonnal egy gyerekkori képeskönyvben látott boszorkányra asszociált; a nőnek hiányzott az egyik szemfoga, és a mellette található őrlőfoga is. Valójában kifejezetten semleges kinézetű fiatal lány volt, beszéde, artikulációja viszont kommunikatívvá és – Hermione megmerte kockáztatni – érdekes személyiséggé tette. Ahogy pedig Ronra nézett, és kiejtette a nevét...

Ebben a pillanatban mintha valami nagy és tompa tárggyal fejbe vágták volna, Hermione előtt egy másodpercre elsötétült a világ. Ron csodával határos módon kivédte a további, elméjére irányuló támadásokat. Normális esetben a fiatal nő ezt ujjongva fogadta volna, ehelyett azonban csak állt a konyha közepén, mintha leforrázták volna.

- Ki ez? – kérdezte színtelen és meglehetősen rekedt hangon.

- Senki. Félreérted, Hermione. Nem láttál mindent, és...

- Nem is akarok látni mindent, a gyomrom ettől is felfordult. Ki ez? – ismételte meg türelmetlenül. Önmagában nem zavarta volna, ha Ron egy nővel beszélget, esetleg egy kávét is megisznak együtt munka közben, ez azonban más volt, érezte. Érezte a nő pillantásán Ron emlékeiben, és férje arcán is. Az pedig, hogy még soha nem hallott róla, szintén gyanús jel volt.

- Ő Aida, a tengerentúlról érkezett néhány hétre a Minisztériumba. Meséltem már róla...

Valóban mesélt róla, jó memóriájának köszönhetően azonban beugrott neki. Aida. Néhány hete hallotta férje szájából ezt a nevet, de csak fél füllel figyelt oda, dolga volt, és nem hagyta, hogy Ron "felesleges dolgokkal traktálja".

- És mióta tart? – vágott a szavába. A részletek talán nem is annyira érdekesek, azok még fájdalmasabbá teszik ezt az amúgy is gyötrő helyzetet. Elég, ha a legszükségesebbeket tudja.

- Nem tart semmi, Hermione! Aida csak egy jó barát, aki...

- Persze, mindig így kezdődik. – Tudta ezt is jól, hiszen _olvasta_. – Csak egy jó barát, aki az emlékeid alapján úgy néz rád, mint egy Fortescue-féle fagylaltkehelyre, és úgy ejti ki a neved, mintha nem is lenne jobb dolga. Persze, valószínűleg nincs is, nem kell egy háztartást ellátnia, és nyilván nem dolgozik olyan keményen, mint én, mivel a feje biztosan TELJESEN ÜRES!

Az utolsó két szót már sikította, a hatás kedvéért pedig a pulton hagyott tányért teljes erőből földhöz vágta, és a férfit félrelökve az ajtóból, kiviharzott a helyiségből.

- Hermione, várj! Hadd magyarázzam meg! – Ron próbálkozása feleslegesnek bizonyult, a hálószobába érve a nő, pálcája segítségével idegesen dobálta egy bőröndbe a férfi ruháit.

- Most szépen eltakarodsz innen ahhoz a kis... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szívesen megosztja veled a szállását.

- Rosszul gondolod, teljesen félreérted. Gyere, alávetem magam, nézz bele az emlékeimbe, és mindent meg fogsz érteni. Nincs mit rejtegetnem előled.

Ron hangja könyörgőnek, állítása sziklaszilárdnak tűnt, Hermione azonban nem volt, és pillanatnyilag nem is akart abban az állapotban lenni, amikor tettei beszámíthatóak lennének. Amikor végzett a bőrönddel, teljes erőből a férfihoz vágta, aki megtántorodott a hirtelen súlytól.

- És most takarodj! – sziszegte, alaposan megnyomva az utolsó szót.

- Nem, nem megyek innen sehova. Ez az én házam is, te pedig az én feleségem vagy, és végig fogsz hallgatni – vágott vissza felbátorodva Ron, a sarokba hajítva poggyászát.

- Drága együgyű barátom, erre semmi szükség. – Hermione hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, teste pedig remegett a dühtől. – Legjobb lesz, ha elsunnyogsz a kis barátnődhöz. Bár csak nemrég értél haza a _munkából_, biztosan máris nagyon hiányzol neki.

- NEM A BARÁTNŐM! – ordította magából kikelve a férfi. Hermione még soha nem látta ennyire felpaprikázottnak Ront. – Takarodjak? Előtte elmondom az igazságot, hogy te is tisztán láss. Igen, örültem, hogy van valaki, akivel kötetlenül beszélgethetek, aki nem tart szellemileg kevesebbnek önmagánál, és aki még képes nevetni a vicceimen. Aida egyszerűen csak meghallgatott, amikor te önmagad fényezésével voltál elfoglalva, és neki elmondhattam, mi is van velem mostanában, ugyanis te nem vitted túlzásba az érdeklődést. Veled ellentétben ő nem nevetett ki hangosan, csak hagyta, hogy jól érezzem magam.

Ez ütött. A panaszáradat végén Ron levegőért kapkodott; még sosem veszekedtek így. Sokszor marakodtak, összekaptak, de mindketten tudták, a helyzet most egészen más. Hermionéval forogni kezdett a világ. Az elkövetkezendő percek az emlékeiben kissé elmosódottak, arra emlékezett csupán, hogy felkapta a táskáját, és kiviharzott a szobából. Szinte végigrohant az előszobán, maga mögött hallotta Ron hangját, ahogy a nevét kiáltja. Amikor a bejárait ajtóhoz ért, a férfi utolérte, megragadta a kezét, a lány azonban kitépte magát a szorításból, feltépte a csendes kertvárosi ház ajtaját és amint tehette, elhoppanált, hogy férje még véletlenül se találhassa meg.

Jobb ötlete nem lévén a Foltozott Üsthöz érkezett, ahol álnéven szobát vett ki. Nem akart teátrális lenni, átrohanni Harryhez és Ginnyhez, esetleg a szüleihez, és felháborodottan előadni a megalázott nő sirámát. Túlságosan fájdalmas volt az egész helyzet. A vacsoráját a szobájába kérte, de hozzá sem ért, helyette eloltott minden világítást a szobában, behúzta a függönyöket, és bebújt a takaró alá.  
>Évek óta először fordult elő, hogy Ron nélkül aludt, és ez a tény egyáltalán nem vitte közelebb a nyugodt álmok felé.<br>Reggel aztán minden rázuhant, ő pedig azóta itt sétált kisírt szemekkel, irigykedve nézve az embereket, akiknek legnagyobb problémájuk valószínűleg az volt, hogy mit főzzenek vacsorára a családjuknak.  
><em>Család<em>.  
>Annyira boldog volt Ronnal, annyi mindent terveztek együtt. Utazást, házbővítést, gyerekeket...<br>Hirtelen úgy érezte, mindezen álmok már nem is állhatnának távolabb tőlük.  
>Hibás volt. Tudta, hogy az. Ron is az volt, Hermione átkozta őt azért, hogy nem volt elég karakán ahhoz, hogy nyíltan közölje: a házasságuk veszélybe került.<br>Egyszer megpróbálta – szólalt meg egy hang a fejében. _Egyszer_. Egyszer nem elég, nem és nem. Többször kellett volna, akár minden nap, nem csak jeleznie, hanem kimondania, és...  
>És talán, a változatosság kedvéért ő, Hermione is észrevehette volna. Az utóbbi hónapokban tényleg csak magának élt, és úgy érezte, ez így van rendjén. A varázslények jogainak visszaszerzése terén jelentős eredményeket ért el, ezt pedig a sajtó is felkapta, az a sok riport, és éjszakába nyúló fogadások...<br>Ron nem akarta a felhajtást, sosem szerette a reflektorfényt, mégis mindenhova elkísérte őt.

De ez most mind mindegy – kezdett rá egy gonosz hang a fejében. Ron igenis bűnös, mit képzel, kinek vagy minek a királya ő, hogy aljas és sunyi módon becsapja őt, Hermionét, aki tizenegy éves koruk óta a legjobb barátja, mindig minden baját végighallgatta, és végül őt választotta. Nem mintha nem lett volna jobb. Ott volt például Viktor Krum, a kviddics bajnok. Még évekkel az első találkozásuk után is levelekkel bombázta Hermionét, arra kérve a lányt, hogy csak egyetlen esélyt adjon neki. Ő azonban nem adott.  
>Hiába minden, Ront szerette, és még mindig szereti. Ez pedig felülírt minden normálisnak tűnő dolgot.<br>Valahol a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy Ron sosem csalná meg, képtelen lenne utána a szemébe nézni.  
>De ez Hermionénak nem volt elég. Átverték, becsapták, a háta mögött folytattak le mindent, ő pedig életében először hatalmasat hibázott; hagyta elmenni a szerelmet. Azt a szerelmet, melyre annyi éven át vágyott, és ami olyan sok boldog pillanatot okozott mindkettőjüknek.<br>Az egészben az volt a legbosszantóbb, hogy be kellett ismernie, hibázott, kettőn áll a vásár, és ő ugyanolyan okozója az eseményeknek, mint Ron. Eszébe jutottak a reggelek, délutánok és esték, amikor a férfi közeledni próbált, amikor nevetve mesélt valami teljesen lényegtelen történetet. Ő pedig mindent elengedett a füle mellett. Nem értette, hogy válhatott ilyenné, régen csupa derű és boldogság volt az élete. Pedig a munkát régebben eszébe sem jutott soha hazavinni, az otthon a nyugalom és a béke szigete volt.  
>Azt máris tudta, hogy két választása maradt csupán; vagy sétálgat még néhány órát, sötétedéskor visszamegy az Üstbe, és még a héten új lakás után néz, vagy – és ez volt a nehezebb – hazamegy, leülnek Ronnal, mint két felnőtt, és megpróbálják megbeszélni a dolgokat. Szerette a férjét, és tudta, hogy Ron is szereti. Ha nem szeretné, nem fájt volna neki annyira, hogy Hermione nem figyel rá.<p>

Hermione szerette a kihívásokat, Ront pedig még jobban; perceken belül máris a közös otthonuk előtt állt, az ajtóban azonban megtorpant. Mi van, ha nincs is itthon? Hétfő volt, Ron ilyenkor még dolgozni szokott. És mi van, ha itthon van, de _nincs egyedül_? Utóbbi kérdés még az előzőnél is riasztóbb volt. Nem, ő ezt nem tenné meg... Persze eddig Hermione sem tette meg azt, hogy egy szó nélkül távozik otthonról, és egy teljes napra köddé válik...

Na, nem, nem fog itt toporogni a _saját_ háza ajtajában, attól tartva, hogy megzavarja férjét és az idegen nőt. Indulatosan lenyomta a kilincset, léptei mégis halkan koppantak a puha szőnyegen. Benézett a konyhába, a nappaliba, sehol senki. Jól gondolta hát, Ron máshol van. Nagyot sóhajtott, és felsétált a lépcsőn, a hálószoba felé véve az irányt. Talán mégis az lesz a legjobb, ha összecsomagol néhány holmit, egyelőre persze csak a legszükségesebbeket, és meghosszabbítja szobafoglalását. Aztán majd csak lesz valahogy. Amint belépett a hálóba, tudta, hogy a férfi ott van. Nem azért, mert pillantása azonnal az ágy szélén ülő alakra esett, nem. Egyszerűen csak megérezte. Ron jelenlétével minden megtelt élettel, a bútorok szinte mosolyogtak, minden idegenség ismerőssé, a környezet pedig meghitté vált. És persze az illat is megváltozott. Az illat, amit ha Hermione megérzett, még évek múltán is melegség öntötte el a szívét.  
>Útközben persze eltervezte, mit fog mondani, pontról pontra ecseteli majd azt, amivel elégedetlen, és azt, amire a jövőben vágyik. Megtervezte, hogy elmondja Ronnak, hogyan kell őt szeretni, milyen módon, milyen erősséggel, mennyire őszintén.<p>

Amikor azonban tekintetük találkozott, a logika mit sem számított már. Abból a pillantásból mindketten rájöttek, pontosan tudják, hogy kell szeretni a másikat, ismerik a saját és egymás hibáit, amin meg javítani kell, azon javítani fognak. Ezen nem múlhat. Egymás mellett nőttek fel, minden hibát, amit az ember élete során legalább egyszer elkövet, egymással követtek el, és ez így volt rendjén, hiszen ők ketten mindig együtt voltak, és már tudták, hogy mindig együtt is lesznek. A pillantásból az is világossá vált számukra, hogy az együtt töltött évek, az egymás iránt érzett kölcsönös tisztelet és szeretet sokkal erősebb annál, hogy mindezt eldobják egyetlen tévedés miatt.

Nem, ide nem kellettek a szavak.

És évekkel később, amikor egy vasárnap reggel gyermekeik együttes erővel rontottak be abba a hálószobába, hogy szüleik mellé bújjanak, tudták, a lehető legjobban cselekedtek. Mert az a szerelem, melyet egymás iránt éreztek, az életben csak egyetlen egyszer toppan be az ember életébe, ez pedig fontosabb mindenfajta büszkeségnél. Ők megtanulták.


End file.
